hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Howard
"I think the corpses will always be the winners in any battle for the fort." Quote from: Kalki on 16 March 2007 at 12:33:19 AM (CST) Fort Howard Information Edit *Fort Howard is situated in Sobersville. Items Found OutsideItems Found InsideUpdateForts have special rules regarding them. *They may only be entered from the Gatehouse, and may only be left when standing in the Gatehouse *As of February 27, 2008, Forts may not be barricaded anywhere but the Gatehouse. *Corpses dumped inside a Fort will always be outside the Gatehouse afterwards Past History Edit Fort Howard was first opened in the 1950's. During it's time of operation it housed active duty Army soldiers and was also used as a training area of National Guard soldiers. The Army closed down Fort Howard in the mid-90s due to budget restraints and spread out the unit to other areas. Shortly before the outbreak, Fort Howard was purchased by the state and would house the surrounding National Guard units within Twilight City. Many residents of Twilight City felt it was unnecessary and a waste of taxpayer's money to reopen the fort. Protestors began to form outside of the gatehouse to speak their outrage about the reopening. Active duty Army units arrived for a routine training mission admist the protests from the city. The riots quickly got out of control and the National Guard was given orders to help control it. Many of the active duty units left their training mission to help out the Guard as well. Once it was evident that the current situation was much more than a small-scale riot, the Army and National Guard were ordered to protect Fort Howard and allow civilians to enter for safety. While it looked like everything was under control at Fort Howard, the horror was just beginning. The hordes, now identified by many survivors as vampires and zombies were kept out sucessfully. However, within the walls of Fort Howard murderers and psychos were waiting for their time to strike. They struck early in the morning, killing the soldiers on guard duty, letting the hordes freely enter the fort. This gave them the distraction they needed to begin their own killing spree. The hordes, along with the fire from the psycho's weapons were too much for the soldiers and the fort soon fell into a panic. Those who didn't die in the attack were spread across Sobersville, waiting for the right time to take back what was once theirs... Current Status Edit Since the darkness fell over Twilight City, Fort Howard has become a highly controversial location in the city. Though not nearly as populated as it used to be, the Fort is still used mostly for human refuge. Hiding humans can usually be found in the Gatehouse, Barracks and Storehouse (and sometimes in the other parts). Fort Howard Daily StatusUpdate Recent EventsEdit Febuary - May - 2012 With recent pick up in activity Fort Howard has once again become a contested battleground between survivors and the undead; the Fort's control is constantly shifty and primarily being held by...the undead. January 2012 January 10th. A handful of humans from various groups have managed to keep the barricades up at the Gatehouse. They are attempting to keep the Fort in human hands and establish a safe zone for survivors. If you wish to help out, just make your way to the Fort. Control may change briefly from humans to undead, but it is primarily being held by the survivors. October 2011 Fort Howard has the human resistance around it, recruiting survivors to there cause. Vampires and zombies are found in the area so be careful in the area. join the human resistance if you want to help capture the fort. February 2009Edit February 27Edit The 1st Canadian Infantry Regiment has set up its base of operations. Human numbers are up, with small raids happening every so often. Primarily under survivor control. NovemberEdit November 22ndEdit Due to increasing numbers of vampires and zombies in the area, T.O.A.D will attempt to secure the area. JulyEdit July 11thEdit Human numbers are severely decreased, at an unstable number. It seems Fort Howard isn't exactly the safe haven it used to be right now. FebruaryEdit February 14thEdit Human numbers have increased to a stable number around 50 just in the Armory. Considering hiders, roughly 25% of HR's human population is living in Fort Howard. Also, a small TKer raid hit the fort with complete failure. --EVA-251 21:04, 14 February 2008 (MST) February 3rdEdit Human numbers have been roughly stable for almost a week around 25. --EVA-251 12:42, 3 February 2008 (MST) January 2008Edit January 26thEdit Survivors with skills in engineering have succeeded in activating basic security systems at the Gatehouse. The heavy doors of the Gatehouse appear to wired into a set of these- leaving the Gatehouse door open triggers the alarms inside it. --EVA-251 23:21, 25 January 2008 (MST) January 19thEdit A day to become known to some as "The Day of Blood." The battles ran relatively few throughout the day until approximately 11:30 (Eastern Standard Time)Jan. 18. A routine raid on the fort proved futile for the first wave of undead, due to the efforts of 4 dedicated ANG soldiers who steadily maintained the gatehouse barricades and ousted all undead that slipped in. They continued on until they could do no more. When the cades fell, hell literally rose. The number of corpses in front of the gatehouse grew to more than 102, on top of those still rotting on Begg the fighting dwindled shortly after, and conditions once again fell to normal levels of bloodshed before picking up with much of the same fervor the next day.--Donnie Kellogg 1:10, 19 January 2008 (EST) January 7thEdit Humans under the Army National Guard attempt to retake Fort Howard, and for about 3 days, manage to keep numbers above 15 in the Infirmary and Armory. Unfortunately, this miracle was ended today. Fort Howard is back to normal- where everybody hides, nobody heals, nobody works together; everybody waiting for a vampire or a TKer to slaughter them. --EVA-251 13:14, 7 January 2008 (MST) Last Years Events Edit August 2007Edit August 1stEdit I took the liberty to update the stats in that table with numbers that more accurately reflect the current situation. --EVA-251 21:46, 1 August 2007 (EST) May 2007Edit May 26thEdit /b/ is taking over now. Please leave the area, or better yet, stay there for our XP gaining prosperity. Thank you.--Oblivion2k 17:51, 26 May 2007 (PDT) May 29thEdit Due to recent changes with search rates of healing items and buffs to vampires, numbers in the fort have dropped drastically. Raids occur on a hourly basis. ~note~ life totals may fluctuate on a hourly basis(peak totals show from past hour) Adrian Exodus 16:02, 29 May 2007 (PDT) April 2007Edit April 2ndEdit Currently in human hands, a few people here for support.--Drawde 09:00, 2 April 2007 (PDT) March 2007Edit March 7thEdit Example of recent event. Please sign. EJ Wells[http://hellrising.wikia.com/wiki/Group:Cleansed_in_Blood?action=edit&redlink=1 {CiB}] [http://hellrising.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:EJ_Wells Talk] 21:50, 7 March 2007 (PST) Categories:*Sobersville *Locations *Special Place *Locations with Wiki Pages *Add category